


Imagine getting distracted by Bucky

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, His HAIR, I lost track of how many times I watched this, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

 

Steve was discussing the plan to the rest of the group, but to you, it was all mumbo jumbo. You knew you should’ve been listening, but the blue eyed brunette wasn’t making it any easier.

He caught you staring at him, but you didn’t care. He often caught you staring and he always did the same thing, knowing that it bugs you. Not to mention turns you on even more. You cursed under your breath when you watched his long nimble fingers comb his hair back.

_‘Damn you, James Buchannan Barnes and your stupid hair.’_ He sent you a wink your way and smiled, but focused back on Steve when he asked him a question. Steve noticed Bucky’s odd behavior, looking between the two of you. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing the shenanigans you both enjoyed to pull off. 


End file.
